Честит Рожден Ден, Хари
by Stormy89
Summary: Тъжният Рожден Ден на Хари, претърпява неочакван обрат. Внимание: материалът съдържа сцени неподходящи за лица под 18 години, както и хомусексуални връзки.


_**Оригинал : **__**Happy Birthday, Harry **__** на **__**dracosoftie**_

_**Предупреждение: Този превод съдържа материал неподходящ за непълнолетни. В разказа има описани взаимоотношения между хомосексуалисти. Ако това не ви харесва, не го четете. **_

_**За тези, които харесват този вид разкази : Забавлявайте се. **_

_**Честит**__**Рожден**__**Ден**__**, **__**Хари**_

- Драко? Тук съм. - Хари Потър изскочи от камината във всекидневната грациозно; умение, което беше придобил през годините, наблюдавайки техниката на Драко Малфой за предвижване с пудролиниите.

Не, че някога би признал това на Драко. Хари хвърли един поглед на празната стая, преди да се насочи, с големи крачки, към кабинета, в търсене на партньора си. Драко и той бяха аврори вече 6 години, партньори от 3. Беше необичайна комбинация, но някак странно функционираше. Със знанията на Хари за Защита и знанията на Драко по Отвари, те бързо се бяха издигнали в ранковете на Аврорите. Много голяма част от работата на един Аврор беше досадно разследване, за да се определи какви заклинания или отвари бяха използвани на местопрестъплението. Малцина имаха дарбата за тази работа, но те двамата се открояваха. Беглата проверка в кабинета, също не даде плодове. Хари намусено въздъхна и се запъти към стаята на Драко на горния етаж.

Градската къща в Лондон, на Аврора от Слидерин, беше малка част от големината на Имението Малфой и все пак беше много по-голяма от нуждите на един ерген, живеещ сам. Не, че Хари имаше право да каже нещо, при условие, че той самия живееше сам в къщата на улица Гримолд.

Денят не беше минал добре, а нощта се очертаваше да бъде още по-зле. Хари се бе събудил само за да открие, че нито един от приятелите му не му беше изпратил сова с пожелания за "Честит Рожден Ден!", въпреки че в последните няколко дена неколкократно беше намекнал деликатно за наближаващият му 30-ти рожден ден. Той обикновенно не беше от хората, които приемаха рожденните дни за нещо голямо, особено неговия совствен, но не можеше да не бъде леко обиден, че нито един от приятелите му не се бе сетил за него на този важен ден. Хари надникна в спалнята на Драко през отворената врата, забелязвайки измачканите чаршафи и бъркотията на пода от небрежно разпръснати дрехи, със усмивка.

Драко вече години на ред живееше сам, но все още се държеше като някой, който има домашно духче. Въпреки че, ако се замислеше, Нарциса изпращаше два пъти в седмицата някое от нейните духчета да почисти, изпрере и да зареди килера на Драко с храна, така че на практика, Хари предполагаше, че Драко има домашно духче.

Хари влезе в стаята и чу шума на работещия душ. Той въздъхна. Двамата с Драко бяха призовани от шефа на Охрана на магическия ред да ръководят мисията по разбиване на незаконна мрежа за отвари, тази вечер. Случаят не беше техен. Джини Уизли и партньорът й Закариъс Смит бяха свършили предварителната работа, проследявайки незаконните отвари до източника им в Лийдс. Тя и Смит трябваше да направят ареста, но по някаква причина Хари и Драко трябваше да заемат тяхното място начело на щурма. Нищо чудно, че Джини не го бе поздравила тази сутрин, помисли си намръщено Хари. Тя сигурно си мислеше, че й е откраднал случая. Щурмът беше определен за 10 часа вечерта, а вече беше осем и половина. Двамата с Драко имаха планове да излезнат за по питие тази вечер, за да отпразнуват рожденният му ден - Драко поне се бе сетил - но совата с писмото за тази неочаквана задача, беше пристигнала в момента, в който Хари беше на влизане в камината, за да забере Драко. Знаейки много добре, че Драко ще се конти още час, ако трябваше да се разчита на него, Хари отвори вратата на банята.

- Ей, Драко! Размърдай си задника! Имаме задача. - извика Хари.

- Хари? - Драко извика силно над шума на водата. - Какво?

- Побързай! Призовани сме! - отговори Хари силно.

Водата спря неочаквано и Хари погледна към душа, моментално зашеметен от гледката на гъвкавото, мускулесто тяло на Драко през леко замъглената врата на душа. Той преглътна трудно и се насили да отмести поглед, измъквайки се от стаята, за да чака отвън.

- Чакай, Хари! Какво имаш предвид с това, че сме призовани? - попита Драко, открехвайки вратата на душа и промъквайки бледа ръка навън, за да вземе стояща наблизо кърпа.

Хари отложи своето отстъпление, колебаейки се на вратата.

- Ще има щурм в Лийдс. Ние трябва да заемем лидерството. - Драко излезе от душа с тънка кърпа увита около кръста му.

Тънки струйки вода се стичаха по стегнатия му корем, подчертавайки добре оформените му мускули. Хари преглътна отново и многозначително погледна настрани, когато Драко вдигна друга кърпа, за да изсуши косата си с бързи движения, присвивайки бицепсите си.

- По дяволите! На това му се казва 'Честит Рожден Ден', а Хари? Предполагам, че ще трябва да отменим танцьорките. - каза той и се усмихна самодоволно, когато Хари се изчерви.

- Да отменим танцьорките. Точно така. Ще те изчакам отвън. - каза Хари бързо, несигурен в себе си, че може да остане в банята и да не се изложи.

Това, че предпочиташе мъже, не беше широко разпространен факт и със сигурност не беше казъл на Драко. Предпочиташе блондина да мисли, че фантазира за кълчещи се жени, отколкото да знае истината, която беше обезпокоително близко до сцената разиграваща се в момента в банята. Когато Драко се присъедини към него в хола, 10 минути по-късно, Хари беше успял да върне предателското си тяло и ума си под контрол. Драко го намери изтегнат на шезлонга с разтворено в скута досие. На възглавничките бяха разпръснати листове пергамент и чернокосият мъж беше съсредоточен върху свитъка на върха на купчината.

- Досието? - попита Драко като премести купчината и седна до Хари; бедрата им се докоснаха, когато се намести удобно.

Лекото изчервяване на Хари се върна. Драко миришеше на сапун с мирис на жасмин и бергамот, който сам смесваше в лабораторията си на долния етаж. Беше дал един на Хари миналата Коледа и Хари беше се разхождал цял ден непоносимо възбуден и това беше единствения път в който го беше използвал. Все още го държеше в банята си, вдишвайки леко пикантния му аромат в повечето сутрини. Не, че миризмата имаше нещо общо със обострената му ерекция, която получаваше под душа, нито с обичайната му енергична сутрешна маструбация, самоубеждаваше се той.

- Хари? - Драко се наведе по-близко, наблюдавайки притеснението му.

Хари рефокусира погледа си и прочисти гърлото си, стискайки свитъка в ръцете си по-силно.

- Има нелегална организация за контрабанда на отвари в Лийдс. Джини и Смит ги следят от известно време - помниш ли епидемията от подправени Отвари за Дълбок сън които повалиха двадесет човека в Св. Мънго? Записките на Джини по случая, казват, че са ги проследили до тази група. - каза Хари, отчаян да се съсредоточи върху нещо друго, различно от мириса на Драко и картините, които той предизвикваше - тези на Драко, стоящ гол зад стъклената врата на душа.

- Ако случаят е такъв, защо ние трябва да ръководим щурма? - попита Драко, като взе няколко от свитъците и ги разгледа.

Без да използва магическата си пръчка той призова очилата си за четене с разсеяно движение, слагайки ги без да откъсва поглед от четивото си. Пулсът на Хари се ускори при движението. Драко изглеждаше толкова секси с тези очила, въпреки че лигьото беше твърде суетен, за да ги носи пред друг освен пред Хари. Тази непренудена лекота с която се движеше, беше една от причините Хари да прави всичко възможно, за да прикрие влечението към партньора си. Не искаше да застрашава партньорството им или приятелството в което то бе прерастнало. Освен това, Драко беше хетеросексуален, а и до колкото Драко знаеше, Хари също беше такъв.

Ето и причината, за вече отложения план, да отидат в Мъгълски стриптийз клуб за рожденния ден на Хари.

- Совата от шефа не каза, само това, че ние трябва да се заемем. Джини и Смит ще са там като подкрепление, въпреки че не съм сигурен, че искам да обърна гръб на Джини, когато е въоръжена, след тази маневра. - каза Хари.

Драко се засмя и си свали очилата, отпращайки ги само с едно движение на китката. Двамата с Хари бяха много силни в правенето на магии без магическа пръчка и обикновенно ги използваха, само когато правеха сложни магии или когато бяха в присъствието на други хора. Тази способност ги бе избавяла от няколко затруднения и те не искаха да го разпространяват и така да им бъде отнето предимството да го използват , което имаха на терена. Още едно доказателство за удобството и лекотата, с които общуваха, помисли си Хари. Въпреки че, напоследък, определени части от неговата анатомия не бяха толкова спокойни в присъствието на Драко, поправи се той иронично.

- В този случай без съмнение и двамата ще си тръгнем от мястото не толкова спокойни. - засмя се тихичко Драко. - Несъмнено ти би могъл да погъделичкаш нейното Грифиндорско чувство за справедливост и здрав разум. Все пак, не беше наша идея. Нашата идея за вечерта включваше изобилно количество алкохол и жени, носещи пискюли.

Хари му се усмихна язвително.

- Бих искал да запазя всичките си части, благодаря, за това нека да пропуснем да кажем на Джини за нашите първоначални планове. - каза той.

Чудеше се дали заклинанието което щеше да получи, ще бъде повече или по-малко болезнено от лекциите, които редовно получаваше по повод - това как трябва да признае на Драко за чувствата си и бедите от това да продължава да се преструва, че не беше с различни наклонности за благото на партньора му. Щеше да бъде сто пъти по-лошо ако Джини знаеше за отмененото ходене до стриптийз клуба. Всъщност Джини беше разбрала, че Хари е гей, още преди той самия да знае и се отнесе с разбиране, когато се разделиха. Също така тя беше първата, която забеляза това, че Драко го привличаше. Това се беше случило преди година или две, но през последните месеци тя беше увеличила усилията си да ги събере. Хари се уморяваше от непрестанното й натякване да каже на Драко за сексуалните си наклонности, или още по-добре да признае чувствата си към блондина. Устата на Хари се сви в ледена усмивка, когато си представи как би протекъл разговорът:

_" __И__ така__, __Хари__, __имаш__ да __ми__ казваш__ нещо__ за __сексуалните __си __наклонности__?" __Драко__ ще__ каже__. "__Всъщност__, __да__. __Моите __сексуални __наклонности __в __момента__ са __да __бъда __гол __и__ върху __теб__. __Между__ другото__, __аз __съм __гей__. __Изненада__!" _

Драко вдигна поглед, вдигайки вежда, когато Хари изсумтя при въображаемия разговор. Движението върна Хари обратно в настоящето и той се премести, за да се протегне и стане. Драко го спря като сложи ръка на бедрото му, изпращайки тръпки по гръбнака на Хари.

- Не е нужно да се отказваме от купонясването по повод рожденния ти ден, Хари. Клубовете са отворени до късно през нощта. Ще се погрижим за проверката и ще се изнесем веднага след това. Можем да оставим канцеларската работа за сутринта. - Каза Драко, очевидно тълкувайки погрешно внезапното мрачно настроение на Хари.

- Не съм съвсем сигурен, че бях в настроение за пискюли тази вечер, Драко. Хайде да отиваме в Лийдс. Можем да обсъждаме клубове по-късно, ако проверката свърши бързо. - Хари взе Аврорската си мантия от стола с висока облегалка, обличайки лекото вълнено облекло, предназначено за носене през лятото.

Драко стана от шезлонга с измамна въздишка и призова своята собствена мантия от гардероба. Той протегна ръка за да Магипортира Хари в Лийдс, след като държеше координатите в ръката си. Когато ръката на Хари хвана тази на Драко, Драко се премести хващайки ръката на Хари със своята собствена и погали дланта на Хари с палец, преди да усетят познатото стискане на Магипортирането. Хари веднага бе дезориентиран.

Беше очаквал да пристигнат в малка горичка или на поле някъде в Лийдс, но вместо това бяха в слабо осветен бар. Вдигна вежди в объркване и разтръска глава, замаян. Хари държеше магическата си пръчка в ръка, още преди изтръпването от Магипортирането да е преминало, завъртайки се, така че гърбът му да е към Драко. Между едва доловимата ласка - беше ли си въобразил това? - и неочакваната дестинация, Хари беше крайно напрегнат.

Драко нежно хвана китката на Хари, завъртайки го така, че да са лице в лице. Предпазливите зелени очи на Хари се вдигнаха нагоре, за да бъдат срещнати от смеещи се сиви. Той се опита да се дръпне назад, за да попита Драко, какво в името на Мерилин ставаше, но блондина дръпна китката му, хващайки го неподготвен, и го прегърна леко. Те бяха почти една и съща височина и Хари се оказа с лице на сантиметри от това на Драко. Устните на Драко се отвориха и преди Хари да има време да помисли, Слидеринецът се наведе напред, упостушавайки устните му. Хари реагира моментално, отпускайки се в ръцете на Драко и жадно отговаряйки на целувката. Няколко секунди изминаха преди Хари да обърне внимание на подсвиркванията и виковете около тях, неохотно отдръпвайки се от Драко и оглеждайки се наоколо.

Джини и Смит седяха на голяма правоъгълна маса заобиколени от дузини от приятелите на Хари. Рон и Хърмаяни седяха до Джини, а Невил и Луна бяха в другия край. Шеймъс имаше кисел вид на лицето си, докато подаваше през масата малка купчинка с Галеони на Дийн, който се усмихваше самодоволно. Паврати и Падма се хихикаха неспирно; Джордж се смееше истерично на смутената физиономия на на брат му, чието лице порозовяваше. Имаше и други, приятели от офиса и разнообразие от Слидеринци, с които Хари се беше запознал през годините, покрай Драко. Блейз Забини и Панси Паркинсън се усмихваха самодоволно, докато Дафне Грийнграс се усмихваше сладко, ръката й преплетена с тази на Невил. Никой, обаче, не изглеждаше шокиран от Хари и Драко, появявайки се пред тях изневиделица и целувайки се лудо.

- Драко? - Хари се обърна, за да изучи лицето на Слидеринеца, което все още беше на сантиметри от неговото.

- Честит Рожден Ден, Хари. Няма танцуващи момичета, но някакси си си мислех, че това ще ти хареса повече. - самодоволно каза той.

- Но ти как - не би могъл - случаят - но ти си хетеросексуален! - изтърси Хари, главата му се въртеше. Драко се наведе, за да целуне Хари още веднъж, плъзгайки езика си в отворената уста на Грифиндореца.

- Така ли? - попита Драко дръзко, когато се отдръпна, оставяйки Хари без въздух. - Можех да се закълна, че не съм. Джини, любов, можеш ли да ми помогнеш, тук? Хетеросексуален ли съм?

Джини се засмя.

- Не, Драко, определено не си. Ако Хари има нужда да бъде убеден, сигурна съм. че Зак може да му разкаже за компрометиращата позиция, в която ви заварих миналата година на Коледното Парти на Министерството. - Пошегува се тя.

Ушите на Смит почервеняха, но той се ухили.

- Не бих отказал повторение, ако мислиш, че това разбира се би убедило Хари. - каза той усмихвайки се.

- Не! Аз имам предвид, че не е нужно. - каза Хари, руменината по бузите му се засили, когато осъзна колко страстно бе протестирал. Прочисти гърлото си. - Нелегалната организация за контрабанда на отвари в Лийдс? Совата от шефа?

Джини се усмихна.

- Организацията беше реална. Гадни копелета, бяха те. Зак и аз я разбихме по-рано днес. Аз, ъм, заех совата на шефа за да ти изпратя бележката и досието. - каза тя, изглеждайки леко смутена за първи път тази вечер.

- Но аз и Драко така или иначе щяхме да излезем тази вечер по случай рожденния ми ден, защо тази цялата тайнственост? - попита Хари объркан.

- Ти и аз отивахме в клуб пълен с момичета, Хари. Там не е най-доброто място да целунеш мъж. Не искахме да предполагаш за партито-изненада, за това Джини измисли цялата тази схема. - Драко каза с усмивка.

- А магипортирането и ъм, целувката? - попита Хари изчервявайки се отново.

- О, тези определено бяха моя идея. - измърка Драко, отново хващайки ръката на Хари и продължавайки с леките ласки, които бе започнал по-рано.

Той заведе Хари до масата и го бутна да седне в един стол, щракайки с пръсти на сервитьорката да донесе две питиета.

- Добри идеи, ако питате мен. - каза Джини с дяволита усмивка. - Крайно време беше вие двамата да престанете да се избягвате и да се нацелувате.

Хари й изпрати злобен поглед, но беше шокиран, когато всички други на масата започнаха да скандират: "Горчиво, горчиво!"

- Той линее по теб откакто двамата станахте партньори, Потър. - провлачено каза Панси. - Не съм чула нищо друго освен клетви по адрес на, по всеобщо мнение хетеросексуален, Хари Потър, подарък на Мерилин за магьосническия свят, с години.

- Така че, когато с Панси се срещнахме миналият месец на Диагонали открихме, че има доста неща за които да си говорим. - Джини каза иронично шеговито.

- Изглежда, че несподелената ти похот изобщо не е съвсем несподелена, Хари. Разбира се, знаех, че оставен сам да се оправяш, никога няма да направиш първата крачка, даже и да знаеше че Драко е гей.

- Но Драко... - каза Панси продължавайки от там от където беше спряла Джини. - ... Драко е Слидеринец. Той няма проблеми с правенето на първата крачка. Знаехме, че ако му кажем, че ти също имаш похотливи мисли към него, той ще реагира подобаващо. Основният проблем с него, беше да го накараме да изчака до партито, за да го направи.

Хари се огледа, осъзнавайки, че не се е справил с криенето на чувствата си, ако всички на масата ги бяха разбрали. Всички с изключение на Драко, разбира се.

- Но защо чакаше до партито? - той попита Драко, който стоеше до него, пиейки бирата си, без изобщо да изглежда притеснен.

- Защото ние искахме да видим дали ще е толкова възбуждащо, колкото всички си представяхме, разбира се. - каза Панси смеейки се тихо.

Драко вдигна вежда към приятелката му от детинство, която вдигна рамене.

- Определено беше. - каза тя. - Всъщност, ще съм щастлива да бъда доброволец, ако някога решите да правите секс пред публика.

Драко преметна собственически ръка през рамената на Хари и изпрати цензориращ поглед към Панси.

- Аз, ъм, не мисля, че това ще е нужно, Панси. Но все пак Благодаря. - каза Хари, хвърляйки поглед на Панси преди да го върне към профила на Драко.

- Не можеш да виниш момичето, че пробва. - изхихика се Джини. - Стига приказки! Нека да започнем това парти. Кой е навит за шот Огнено Уиски?

Часове по-късно партито започна да се разпада, когато приятелите на Хари започнаха да се разотиват на групички по двама и трима. Рон и Хърмаяни трябваше да се приберат при близнаците им, които бяха в къщи с Моли. Джордж се бе присъединил към Панси и Смит, от всички възможни хора, и изглеждаше, че тяхната парти нощ туко що беше започнала, като те се припъваха на излизане от бара пияни, в търсене на Мъгълският стриптийз клуб, който беше първоначалната дестинация на Хари и Драко. Смит, изглежда беше би сексуален и Панси не се бе шегувала, че иска да гледа. Невил и Дафне си тръгнаха след тях, още една малко вероятна двойка, която беше заедно вече няколко години. Луна се беше залепила за Дийн по-рано същата вечер и двамата също си тръгнаха заедно.

Останалите все още кръжаха из бара, когато Хари и Драко казаха чао.

- Достатъчно трезвен ли си, за Магипортиране, Хари? - попита Драко, думите му бяха леко заваляни.

- Не съм толкова пиян, Драко. - каза Хари, олюлявайки се леко, докато стоеше.

- Добре, значи е добре, че не ни се налага да вървим много. - Каза Драко, хващайки ръката на Хари и дърпайки го към вратата.

Те излязоха на Мъгълска улица в Лондон, въпреки че самият клуб беше магьосническо заведение.

- Не е далече. Хайде да вървим. - Каза Драко, хващайки Хари под ръка и насочвайки го надолу по тротоара.

Те бяха изпарили Аврорските си мантии по-рано през нощта. В своите стилни дънки и тесни тениски, двамата се сляха перфектно с мъгълите - повече пияни като тях - които се мотаеха из града късно през нощта. Хари не беше сигурен къде се намират, но знаеше, че не са нито в неговия, нито в квартала на Драко. Главата му се мотаеше приятно и тялото му беше отпуснато от серията Огнено Уиски и бира, с които приятелите му го бяха затрупали в бара. Драко забави крачка и се обърна към добре осветен навес. Пиколо в униформа наклони шапка в посока на двамата и отвори тежката месингова врата, позволявайки им да влязат вътре, залитайки. Хари се огледа, изумен. Очевидно беше магьосническа сграда, след като дискретната фасада, по нищо не подсказваше за разкоша вътре. Сградата лесно беше пет пъти по-голяма, отколкото изглеждаше отвън. Високите тавани изобразяваха сцена с горски нимфи, а самите нимфи се гонеха една друга по тавана и играеха на криеница между пищните гоблени и каменните фрески по стените. Драко преведе Хари по мраморния под към полиран дървен тезгях. „ Значи, хотел." - реши Хари.

- Гн. Малфой, Гн. Потър. Добре Дошли. Покойте ви са приготвени според изискванията ви, Гн. Малфой. Багажът ви беше изпратен преди вас. - каза консервативно облечената вещица на рецепцията, подавайки куп документи и голям сребърен ключ на Драко.

- Благодаря ти, Анабел. Оценявам вашето внимание и дискретност. - каза Драко, плъзгайки малка торбичка с галеони в ръката на жената.

- Чакай, багаж, Драко? - попита Хари, обръщайки се объркан към блондина.

Драко просто вдигна ръка, правейки му знак да изчака. Анабел им се усмихна и кимна към ключа.

- Летекодът се активира чрез заклинание, което е паролата, която ни дадохте по-рано, Гн. Малфой. Думата за връщане ще ви върне обратно в лобито в края на вашия престой. Това е включено във вашия информационен пакет. - каза тя, имайки предвик купчината документи, която Драко държеше.

- Желая ви приятен престой. - каза тя с учтива усмивка, когато Драко стисна ключа между скючените им ръце и активира летекода с прощепната думичка.

Пропитият с алкохол мозък на Хари се завъртя и започна да му се гади, когато летекода ги отнесе от лобито. Мразеше да пътува с летекод, въпреки че този път тръпката в корема му, породена от похот и възбуда, беше по-силна от неприятното подръпване около пъпа му. Пътуването сякаш трая вечно и Хари залитна леко, когато краката му най-накрая стъпиха на твърда земя, когато стигнаха до целта си. Неприятното усещане от пътуването и раздрусването при пристигането им имаха отрезвяващ ефект върху Хари. Той пусна ръката на Драко и сребърния летекод се търкули на пода. Хари погледна надолу и видя, че леко проблясва върху дървения под на лунната светлина, идваща през близкия прозорец. Нежен, морски бриз навлизаше през отворените врати на балкона. Той чуваше как вълни се разбиват нежно някъде навън.

- Къде сме? - Попита Хари, докато се оглеждаше.

- Майорка. - каза Драко с широка усмивка.

- Испания? - попита Хари, онемял. - А работата? Утре трябва да свидетелстваме по случая Даниелс и ти знаеш, че имаме ужасно много случай.

Драко поклати глава.

- Ние сме на почивка през следващите две седмици. Всичко е уговорено с шефа. Случайте, които не могат да чакат са разпределени между другите екипи. - Каза Драко.

- А делото на Даниелс?

- Визенгамот се съгласиха да ми позволят да свидетелствам чрез мислоем. - Каза Драко.

- Но спомените в мислоем могат да бъдат подправени. Ще го пуснат заради формалност. Никога преди не са го позволявали. - Драко го спря с целувка.

- Главният Помощник секретар на Министъра на Правосъдието присъстваше, когато извлякох спомена и той беше запечатан в нечупливо анти-фалшифициращо шишенце. - Каза Драко със самодоволна усмивка.

- Хърмаяни е знаела за това? - попита Хари, скептично.

- Точно така. За това, нека да не го проваляме с разговори за работа. - Драко събу обувките си и се отправи към балкона, стъпвайки навън върху студените плочки.

Хари го последва. Балконът гледаше към океана, който беше само на няколко метра. Плажът беше пуст и Хари не можеше да различи други сгради по брега.

- Това хотел ли е? - попита той любопитно, обръщайки се, за да изследва осветената стая.

- Не. - Каза Драко, придърпвайки Хари в прегръдките си и притискайки се към гърба му. Хари се отпусна върху блондина, смъквайки се леко надолу, за да може да положи глава на стегнатия гръден кош на Драко. - Вила е. Ние сме единствените на тази част от острова. Защитен е, за това за мъгълите изглежда като гъст храсталак и стръмни скали. Първият човек на най-близко разтояние е на километри от тук.

Пулсът на Хари се ускори при мисълта, че е сам с Драко на самотен остров. Нямаше нищо, което да стои между него и мъжът за който бе фантазирал с години.

Хари се завъртя в прегръдките на Драко и притисна устните му в гореща целувка, плъзгайки език по меките устни на блондина, докато те се разделиха и му позволиха да влезе. Хари задълбочи целувката, броейки перфектните бели зъби на Драко с езика си, изпращайки тръпки по гръбнака на Слидеринеца, прокарвайки езика си по небцето му. Издърпа блузата на Драко от дънките му без да спира целувката, плъзгайки ръцете си по стегнатият корем, който беше желал страстно по-рано. Дразнещи ласки пропълзяха нагоре по торса на Драко, докато ръцете на Хари стигнат зърната му, които той леко ощипа и завъртя, предизвиквайки стонове и от двама им.Драго затегна хватката си над Хари и пристъпи леко назад, докато коленете му не упряха в дивана, който заемаше част от балкона. Той се завъртя, обръщайки Хари обратно и полагайки го да легне на мекия матрак. Драко се наведе и откопча дънките на Хари, издърпвайки ги надолу по бедрата му. Тежката материя се закачи на маратонките му, който той беше пропуснал да свали.

Хари хвана китките на Драко и дръпна Слидеринеца надолу върху себе си с нетърпелив гърлен звук, омагьосвайки дрехите им да изчезнат с небрежен жест. Безгрижната демонстрация на магия накара Драко да потръпне, карайки неговият вече еректирал член да потръпне болезнено. Драко се наведе, за да продължи грубата целувка, докато двамата се търкаляха на дивана, нетърпеливи да докоснат и целунат всяка частица плът. Дъхът на Хари спря, когато ерекциите им се докоснаха, и той се изви нагоре към блондина, търсейки още от възхитителното търкане. Драко се подчини и измагьоса шепа лубрикант и посегна надолу, за да обхване двата им члена между неговата ръка и тази на Хари. И двамата изпъшкаха заради усещането; целувките им станаха достатъчно груби за да предизвикат кървене когато яростнните им движения ги доведоха близо до края.

- Мерилин, Драко. - ахна Хари, заравяйки главата си в рамото на блондина, хапейки ключицата му.

- Хари, ох, по дяволите, Хари! - Драко зарови своята глава във врата на Хари, когато свърши, изстрелвайки стуй от перлено бяла сперма на стомаха на Хари.

Желанието и възбудата в гласа на Драко беше твърде много за Хари, който свърши веднага след него. Драко се отпусна върху чернокосият мъж, притискайки го в мекия матрак. Хари нямаше нищо против лепкавата, потна тежест; той беше мечтал за този момент от години - даже още когато бяха в Хогуортс, ако трябваше да бъден честен със себе си - и имаше намерение да се наслади на момента. Драко се размърда, отпускайки хватката си над члена на Хари и се изтъркули на страна. Хари направи бързо заклинание за почистване върху тях и се сгуши в Драко, настанявайки глава до рамото му. Те лежаха в тишина за няколко минути.

- Все още ли се притесняваш за делото Даниелс? - попита Драко заяждайки се, прокарвайки пръсти през гъстата черна коса на Хари.

Хари се засмя, премествайки главата си, така че да лежи на гърдите на Слидеринеца, за да даде на Драко по-добър достъп до косата му.

- Не, определено не. - каза той, плъзвайки език, така че да близне зърното на Драко. Драко се изви и изпъшка.

- Не мисля за делото. - Каза Хари, оставайки диря от целувки надолу по корема на Драко.

- Не мисля за приятелите ни. - каза той, лежерно ближейки кръгове по бедрото на Драко, внимателно избягвайки члена на блондина.

- Не мисля за тези случаи, които ни чакат. - каза той, плъзгайки езика си върху, вече напълно еректиралия му член, докато Слидеринеца изпъшка.

- Не мисля за нищо друго, освен за това колко много ми се искаше да направя това... - каза той, поемайки дължината на дебелия член на Драко, отваряйки гърлото си, за да го поеме.

Драко извика, ръцете му отчаяно стискаха одеалото под него. Хари засмука, като се отдръпваше нагоре, завъртайки езика си около главичката на члена на Драко, преди да го освободи. Главата на Драко се отпусна обратно на матрака и той въздъхна заради загубата.

- И това. - каза Хари, като нежно пое топките на Драко в устата си и започна да смуче.

Ръцете на Драко хванаха одеалото още по-здраво, докато кокалчетата му побеляха. Той шепнеше името на Хари като молитва, рецитирайки я отново и отново. Хари измънка тихо и Драко се изви в арка на леглото завладян от усещането, извиквайки безмълвно. Хари се изсмя и освободи топките на Драко, леко захапвайки въртешната страна на бедрото му.

- И, разбира се, това... - каза Хари със гърлен смях, прокарвайки езика си надолу под тестисите на Драко и върху малката му розова дупка.

Цялото тяло на Драко се напрегна и крясъците му преминаха в разбъркана смесица от проклятия и молитви. Ръцете му се свиха в юмруци в черната коса на Хари и Хари продължи да дразни отвора му, лежерно правейки кръгчета с езика си около входа на Драко за няколко минути преди да се вмъкне вътре.

- По дяволите! - извика Драко. - Мерилин, Хари. Моля те!

Пренебрегнатия член на Хари потръпна при звуците на молбите на Драко. Той застопори ханша му, който несъзнателно беше започнал да се търка в матрака под него. Все още ближейки Драко, Хари вдигна ръка и безмълвно направи магия, която покри пръстите му с хлъзгав лубрикант. Той плъзна езика си нагоре до члена на Драко и го пое в устата си като пъхна пръст в разширения му отвор.

- Ох, Мерилин, Хари! Моля те! Моля те! - Драко изпъшка, избутвайки се надолу в опит да поеме по-дълбоко пръста на Хари.

Хари пъхна език в отвора на главичката на пениса на Драко, като прибави втори пръст, самодоволно усмихвайки се, когато звуците, който Драко издаваше, станаха по-силни. Драко се изви срещу ръката на Хари, опитвайки се да намести пръстите му, така че да стимулират простатата му. Трети пръст се присъедини към втория и Хари нежно разшири Драко, пръстите му търсеха малката твърда пъпка, която щеше да предизвика вълни от удоволствие да преминат през партньора му. На втория опит я намери и Драко безмълвно извика, като продължаваше да се извива във арка, карайки пръстите на Хари да влязат по-дълбоко.

- Сега, Мерилин, моля те! - молеше се Драко, почти плачейки от раздразнение.

Хари отмести пръстите си и отново призова магията за лубрикация, този път върху собственият си член. Той освободи члена на Драко от устата си и седна назад, вдигайки кръката на другия мъж и поставяйки ги върху собствените си рамена. Той насочи члена си към отвора на Драко и бавно влезе в него.

- Хари, о, Мерилин, Да! - прошепна Драко, притискайки се към Хари, за да ускори влизането му.

Дебелият член на Хари го изпълваше и той се наслаждаваше на леката болка, нетърпелив да го усети изцяло в себе си. Хари натисна, докато тестисите му не опряха в задника на Драко, двамата дишаха тежко и бяха потни. Той се наведе, за да целуне Драко нежно, изследвайки устата му с езика си, като започна да движи ханша си. Драко изстена и се изви нагоре, посрещайки тласъците на Хари.

- Драко! - Хари се задъхваше срещу устните му, повтаряйки името му с благоговение, когато влезна в блондина.

Ръката на Хари се вдигна и хвана члена на Драко, галейки нагоре по дължината и плъзгайки над главичката на всеки тек. Драко издаде мяукащ звук, докато члена на Хари влизаше в него, докосвайки простатата му и изпращайки шокови вълни на удоволствие през него.

- Хари, близо съм! - извика той, извивайки се нагоре и се скова докато свършваше.

Хари си пое въздух остро, когато тесния отвор на Драко се сви около него, предизвиквайки неговият собствен оргазъм. Той изкрещя името на Драко, като влезе дълбоко в него, ръцете му поддадоха и той се отпусна върху Драко, който дишаше тежко. Лежаха там в продължение на известно време, което им се струваше като вечност, нито един от тях нямаше желание да помръдне или да проговори и да разруши момента. Накрая, изстиващата пот по тялото му и морският бриз предизвикаха хлад, Драко потрепери и се размърда, придърпвайки Хари по-плътно върху него. Хари положи нежна целувка на слепоочието на Драко и се претърколи настрани, дърпайки одеалото нагоре върху тях и те се гушнаха. Той погледна надолу към Драко, чиято глава беше положена на гърдите му.

- Добре, мисля че си прав. - Каза Хари спокойно.

- Ммм? - отговори Драко заспало.

- Това определено имаше повече стил от клуб пълен с кълчещи се жени с пискюли. - Каза Хари с язвителна усмивка.

Драко направи звук на одобрение и положи целувка на врата на Хари.

- Честит Рожден Ден, Хари! - Драко каза с плътен глас, прехвърли ръка около Хари и се сгуши още по-дълбоко в ръцете му.


End file.
